1. Field
The following description relates to a method of effectively sharing network bandwidth between traffic flows generated by multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various methods available to provide per-traffic flow or per-class Quality of Service (QoS) in a network device, such as a packet scheduling method, a buffer management method, and the like. To provide QoS for each application session, a method has been suggested, in which packets are classified into traffic flows and QoS is provided for each of the traffic flows. These methods, however, simply provide QoS for each flow regardless of the distribution of subscribers in each traffic, and may thus cause subscribers that generate a large amount of traffic to use much more network bandwidth than subscribers that generate only a small amount of traffic.